Boda?
by SamanthaSC
Summary: taang... mención de zutara y soki
1. Volar

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes(t.t) que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión. _

POV Toph

Todo está demasiado aburrido; casi desearía que siga la guerra… sólo para poder pelear.

Ahora tengo que regresar con mis padres hasta la boda de Zuko y Katara, pobre pies ligeros… después de enterarse de deprimió demasiado, por eso tuvimos que salir de la Nación del Fuego hacia el Templo Aire del Este.

Aang apareció a mi lado dispuesto a asustarme

Ni siquiera lo pienses – Mejor advertirlo, le si un golpe suave en el brazo.

Tenemos que ir a casa de tus padres, Toph

Primero comemos y NADA de comida vegetariana! … No quiero ir, me van a tratar como a una inválida… va a ser horrible! Al menos puedes quedarte tú también?

Creo que ellos aún me odian por "secuestrarte"

Ya lo superaron…

Bueno… será gracioso verte comportándote como una "dama"

No debiste mencionarlo – una roca salió en dirección a su cabeza, la evitó fácilmente con tierra-control. – Has mejorado pies ligeros.

Tuve buenos maestros – Su rostro se descompuso, todo por culpa de la "princesita", me acerqué a él y lo abracé suavemente.

Emmmm…. Tenemos que ir a mi casa – pude "ver" como ponía caras intentando convencerme. – En serio, ¿qué parte de ciega es tan difícil de comprender? – suspiró resignado y me llevó hacia Appa.

No podemos ir por tierra? Sólo nos demoraríamos un par de días más

Y privarme de lo único divertido del viaje? Ni hablar! – me subió a Appa – jipjip

Me aferré a él, mientras sonreía sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban.

Talvez no es tan malo volar después de todo….


	2. Visita

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes(t.t) que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión. _

POV Aang

Aang despierta

Mmm... 5 minutos más

Aang no me obligues… - Su voz adquirió un tono amenazante, una pequeña piedra cayó en mi cabeza – Ya llegamos pies ligeros

NOOOOOOOO – Me incorporé inmediatamente. _Tan pronto?_

Luchaste contra Ozai y le temes a mis padres?

Prefiero mil veces a Ozai ¬¬

No seas cobarde

Me empujó haciéndome caer de Appa, caminamos hasta atravesar el jardín lleno de guardias, todos saludando a la señorita Bei Fong . Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para reprimir mi risa.

Al cruzar la puerta nos encontramos con su mamá, nos sentamos en la mesa mientras nos servían el té.

Tenemos que hablar seriamente Toph…-me comienzo a retirar para dejarlas solas, pero una pequeña mano me retiene.

Quédate pies ligeros.

Como saben, - dijo mirando a Toph – te ocultamos mucho tiempo por tu… condición; pero ahora todos saben acerca de ti y por la edad… te corresponde contraer matrimonio.

Tanto ella como yo nos atoramos con el té

MATRIMONIO? MAMÁ ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!

No lo es Tophy, mucos nobles ya han pedido tu mano – esto debe ser broma.. ella jamás aceptaría casarse! El solo imaginarla vestida de novia al lado de un engreído petulante hace que me enfurezca – les dije que lo pensarías, son tan buenos partidos! Me es muy difícil escoger, así que son 3 candidatos, organizaré una reunión para que los conozcas y puedas…

Señora Bei Fong, Toph se fue… - me miró sorprendida

GUARDIAS! Encuentren a mi hija, por favor Avatar, ayúdelos. – asentí y salí del lugar en mi planeador, fui a las afueras del bosque, donde ella estaba llorando. Aterricé a su lado con cuidado para no asustarla.

Todos los guardias están buscándote

Que busquen! No me importa! No pienso casarme! – volteó para abrazarme mientras rompía en llanto – tanto me odian que quieren librarse de mi?

Tus padres te aman Toph, sólo que no saben cómo demostrarlo

Supongo que tienes razón… Aang…

Si?

Ya puedes soltarme

Retiré mis brazos avergonzado. En momentos como este agradecía que no pudiera ver lo sonrojado que estaba.

y-yo creo que mejor regresamos con Appa

si… pero no tenemos que ir a mi casa aún no? Tal vez podríamos ir a la Arena de Pelea – añadió esperanzada

lamento decirte que ya no hay tal arena. Recuerdas que encerraste al dueño con metal-control?

Asintió orgullosa

él se la buscó! Como se le ocurre enfrentarse a mi? Soy la mejor maestra tierra del mundo!

Y la más modesta además ¬¬

Déjale el sarcasmo a Sokka… no es lo tuyo

Suspiré resignado… tenía razón

por cierto… qué sabes de él? – bajó la cabeza triste antes de responder

se comprometió con Suki… se casan el siguiente verano

Genial… más bodas, realmente el peor tema de conversación

Katara se casa, Sokka se casa, tú te casas – su puño chocó contra mi brazo

Vuelves a repetirlo y no vas a volver a hablar en tu vida entendiste?

Sonreí tranquilamente, no lo repetiría


	3. Novios?

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes(T^T) que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión… ^^

POV Toph

Regresamos después de 2 días, sentí unos pasos acercándose y tomé posición de ataqu.

-Tranquila Toph, soy yo

-Papá, si tu idea es convencerme…

-Para nada hija, pero comprende a tu madre; está un poco preocupada… no quiere que te quedes sola.

-Piensa que no puedo conseguir novio?

-Bueno…

-Sólo para que sepan si tengo novio!

-Y quien es?

-Aang!

Me arreenti en el mismo instante en el que lo dije… sentí mis mejillas arder y como mi padre salía corriendo de la habitación… no fue hasta despues de un rato que sentí una respiración muy agitada

-Toph… no lo tomes como un rechazo… pero… desde cuando somos…?

Negué rápidamente con mi cabeza

-Lo siento pies ligeros… es solo que… me moleste! Y mucho! No supe que decir u.u

-Pero… nosotros… no…

-NOOO ..solo… tenemos que evitar que ellos se den cuenta ^^ solo para que no me molesten este mes, luego te prometo que todo volverá a la normalidad

Asintio confundido

-QUE ADORABLE PAREJA! – llego mi mama… esto no puede ser bueno- Por que no me contaste Tophi? Ahora tengo que apresurar todo para la fiesta de compromiso

Senti la tierra tambalearse debajo mio… unos brazos evitaron que chocara contra el suelo, segundos despues perdi la conciencia


	4. Esto no me lo vi venir

**Lo sientoooooooooooo... he tenido este fic abandonado, no tengo excusas u.u**

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes(T^T) que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión… ^^

POV Aang

-QUE ADORABLE PAREJA! – dijo mi… suegra? - Por que no me contaste Tophy? Ahora tengo que apresurar todo para la fiesta de compromiso

Vi todo en cámara lenta, Toph se comenzó a tambalear y cayó. La sostuve delicadamente para evitar un golpe muy fuerte.

-Mi Tophy debe estar tan emocionada! Aang, cariño, llévala a su cuarto para que descanse si? Pero pórtate bien!- dijo entre risitas. Solo pude asentir.

Caminé por todo el corredor mientras pensaba… cuando todo se complicó tanto? Ahora estoy a punto de casarme con mi maestra y mejor amiga… y yo… aún siento algo por Katara…

Katara

Su nombre resuena en mi cabeza y me provoca dolor… ella está por casarse, ella ya no piensa en mi… al menos no como algo mas que su hermanito menor. Como pude ser tan tonto? Pensar que ella se fijaría en mi? Teniendo a mi lado al Señor del Fuego… la elección era obvia.

Aaaaaaaah pero que estoy pensando? Ellos son mis amigos… debo estar felices por ellos… debo estarlo.

Antes de notarlo ya había llegado a la habitación de Toph. La dejé en su cama despacio, se la veía tan dulce e indefensa… casi…

-Como un angel- las palabras salen de mis labios antes de poder evitarlo. Sonrío al ver que no se ha despertado y le doy un beso en la frente.

Salgo por la ventana en mi planeador y voy donde Appa

-Amigo! No tienes una idea de todo lo que ha pasado… Sabias que me voy a casar con Toph?

-QUE VAS A HACER QUE?-Esa voz fuerte y sarcástica solo puede ser de una persona

-Emmmh… que tal Sokka?- No responde… sigue con la boca abierta… definitivamente es Sokka

Intento moverlo un poco y hacerlo reaccionar, tras muchos intentos fallidos lo levanto con aire-control y Appa lo lame

-APPAAAAA! No hagas eso! Quitameloooo- bueno, al menos reacciono verdad?- Jovencito tienes mucho que explicarme.

-Tú primero, que te trae por aquí viejo amigo?- Su rostro asustado se convierte en una sonrisa inmensa y me entrega unas tarjetas.

-Tu boda?- Pregunto mientras leo

-Claro que sí Aaang! Acaso te habias olvidado?- Niego con la cabeza mientras sonrio, seria imposible olvidarlo… todos estábamos demasiado emocionados por ello. Todos menos Toph.

Toph! La había dejado sola en su casa… con toda su familia y las preparaciones de nuestra boda.

-Sokka me acompañas a casa de Toph?

-De tu querida novia? Claro! A ver si me explican que esta pasando aquí! Y por que soy siempre el ultimo en enterarme! A nadie le importa el pobre Sokka- Siguio quejándose mientras caminábamos a la mansión de mi futura esposa.

Todo es demasiado confuso… incluso para mi!

**Fin del capitulo**

**Reviews? :3**


End file.
